imperial_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Commissar
Unique background type Benefit : '''+1 Intelligence or +1 Stamina '''Honour type and value : '''Commissariat 5,0 '''Skills (Commisariat) : '''Weapon Package, Battle, Etiquette, Lore : War, Intimidation or Perform : Oratory, Poetry, any one High or Warrior skill '''Weapon package restriction : '''Samurai weapon, Traditional Nittan weapons, Traditional Yunjin weapons, Magistrate Weapons '''Techniques : Commissars can learn Techniques as a Magistrate or Bureaucrat. ' Rank 1 : 'Yours is the Will of the Mikado A Commissar's work begin by making the troops know their duty and that this duty is the will of the Mikado himself. At the start of every round in a skirmish, increase the Initiative of all allies by your ranks in the Battle skill. You gain +1k0 to all attack rolls made against enemies of the Empire, ranging from Brigans to Spirits. (It is the GM decision if an enemy can be counted as an enemy of the Empire.) Rank 2 : ''And They Shall No Longer Fear'' A Commissar's work include making sure his men understand that true fear is the fear of failling the Empire. At the start of every round in a skirmish or during a mass battle, if any of your ally is under the effect of Fear, you can use a Complex Action to shake your allies of it. With a successful Intimidation or Perform : Oratory check against a TN of 5 + (5 x Fear Rank) all allies in hearing distance are no longer afraid. Any character that was not afraid at that time gain +Xk0 to all attack rolls this turn, where X is your insight rank or the Fear Rank, whichever was highest. Rank 3 : ''There is always work to be done'' A Commissar's work is not always on the battlefield. When performing administrative tasks, trying to acquire goods or doing any type of work related to your station in the Imperial military, you can add your Honor rank or your Insight rank, whichever is higher, to all your Social skill rolls. You can also speed up or slow down the work of any Bureaucrat or Magistrate by 50% with a Intimidation or Perform : Oratory check against the Conviction of the target. Rank 4 : ''And You Will Dispense My Justice'' A Commissar's work includes bringing justice to the foes of the Mikado. You can make attacks against enemies of the Empire as a Simple Action, as well as when making attacks with weapons from your weapon package. Rank 5 : ''Duty Never Ends'' A Commissar's work is to make sure the soldiers of the Empire will triumph against all odds. As a Complex Action, you can spend a Void point and make Intimidation or Perform : Oratory check against 5 + (5 x number of soldiers affected). If successful, all the soldiers affected can ignore Wound penalties equal to your Intimidation or Perform : Oratory ranks + your Insight rank. If one of those soldiers was supposed to be out of combat before his initiative, he can still take an action this turn. Background The role of the Imperial Commissar started appearing in Imperial records around the 4th century, even though there are evidence of it actually existing before that time. The original role of the Commissar was to be a direct link between the Imperial Bureaucracy and the Imperial Legion, acting as a political officer outside of the the actual military structure. Over the years, the political role of the Commissar grew, more or less replacing the Ministry of War in the Bureaucracy, acting as both the link between political powers and acting as procurement officers for the necessities of the Legions. Other things started being tacked on to the political role over the years, with Commissar's acting as morale officers while on the field, motivating the troops and driving them forward towards the enemy lines. Some do it with beautiful speech and appeal to honor or duty, while others simply understand that if the soldiers fear you more than your opponent, they will do their best to get away from you. Rumors has it that Commissar's have the right to execute soldiers that are found willing on the field of battle, but this has more to do with the fact they are also officially the ones filling in battle reports for the Bureaucracy, which would then be allowed to request a samurai to commit sepukku. The final important role of the Commissar is to act as the police force and disciplinary officers of the armies, making sure the soldiers perform their duties with honor and diligence, respecting all local laws along with military law. Some Commissars specialize in prosecution of law, while others prefer the investigation portion of the job, but over the years, they often have to perform both jobs as well as their own duty. A Commissar's work is never done, after all. Themes and Recommended Builds Write the second section of your page here. Category:L5R Rule conversion Category:Ruleset Category:Commissar